


She Came Back Different

by MondayGirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 20:58:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MondayGirl/pseuds/MondayGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A demon hitches a ride to earth</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Came Back Different

She came back different, that’s what everyone said. Not wrong exactly. But there was something, something no one could quite name. After the accident they said she wouldn’t wake up again. Two days after her parents had turned off the life support machine her eyes opened. She was different. That was to be expected the doctors said. After such a trauma her behaviour would change, there was nothing to worry about. She didn’t do anything overtly strange or anything bad. It was small things. Like, forgetting her neighbours name and where they kept the ketchup. Nothing was wrong though, they said. Memory loss can happen after such a long time asleep. Eight months. Don’t worry. Her mother said she was fine. She had her baby back. So what if sometimes she had to call her name several times before she realised she was speaking to her. So what if her eyes were now a dark deep almost black blue where they had once been a pleasant placid grey. So what if her voice was pitched slightly differently. She had been in a coma with possible brain damage. Change was to be expected. Her father noticed how his little girl no longer called him daddy and no longer wanted his help with her homework; she could cope with algebra on her own thank you father. Her brother noticed how she seemed to stare through you, whereas before she had looked at you. Her friends noticed how she didn’t call them anymore; she didn’t laugh at their jokes and didn’t seem to understand half of what they talked about. Her grades went up but she was quiet in class, withdrawn her teachers said. The dog wouldn’t go near her anymore and the neighbour’s cat would hiss and spit whenever she passed by it. They knew, as did the birds that would fly out of trees when she walked by them. As did the babies that would scream when she was near. She had died one day, 23 hours and 59 minutes after her parents had turned off the life support. What woke up in her skin was something else, something different. Something that had seen a chance and taken it. It wasn’t evil but it wasn’t what would be considered good by most. Its kind rarely was. This one had done nothing wrong, it hadn’t hurt the girl. She was already dead when it had slipped in. It had just wanted to escape. And it did. It tried so hard, it watched the girl’s family and friends and watched TV to see how it was supposed to act. It knew it didn’t fool the animals or infants but it didn’t care it was going to learn to be human it would do the dead girl proud. 

In time she started to look at people instead of through them, she understood their references and jokes, she gave the girls family her love as they expected and deserved. She remembered where everything was and who everyone was. The doctors said her recovery was a miracle. Everyone said how she so lucky, she agreed. They all said how she hadn’t changed; the time soon after waking up had just been a blip. The animals still didn’t like her but no one noticed, and babies cry all the time. It became her. She stole the dead girl’s life and made it her own and she made the dead girl happy although she had no grave, no rotting corpse for the worms to eat and for people to cry over. The dead girl was happy that no one cried for her any longer, she was at peace even though her body was not. The dead girl and the new girl both agreed it was just recycling.


End file.
